A Summer Journey: The Med Student and the Beat Cop
by gtrotter29
Summary: Part III of ASJ series. Maura and Jane have graduated from BCU and are moving on with their lives. Maura is now a med student and Jane gets through the academy to start her career as a beat cop for BPD. Rated 'M' for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.**

**Hey everyone... it's me again! Here's the start of ASJ part III. Hope you like it!=)**

* * *

"Man I really hope this is the one… we've been house hunting for days Maur!" Jane dragged her feet as they made it up the driveway of the latest house.

"What did you expect bébé? We weren't going to find our perfect home in a day. There are too many variables to consider: location, square footage, number of bedrooms and bathrooms, structure and aesthetics, the list just goes on. This is going to be our home for the foreseeable future, maybe forever! Don't you want to choose a home that is right for us and for what we have planned in life?" Maura gave Jane's hand a squeeze. "I have a good feeling about this one though."

"I'm sorry Maur, I'm just still jetlagged from the trip and haven't slept all that well the last couple of days. I understand everything you're saying and there is perfect logic behind it. The way the realtor was describing this one sounded good; we'll see. Even if this isn't the house; I'll be more mindful. These kinds of things are not to be rushed, I see that," Jane said as she gave Maura a reassuring smile.

"This property is in one of the safest, most prominent neighborhoods in Boston," the realtor began as the three continued walking up the driveway. "It's a two story house, four bedrooms, four and one half bathrooms, an office or study, spacious living room, large state of the art kitchen. It comes with a guest house on the property and a small wine cellar."

The women entered the house, instantly impressed with its size and distribution.

"I like that there's a lot of light coming in here," Maura said as she started making mental notes. "The kitchen is a good size. Where is the wine cellar located?" she asked the realtor.

"There is a door from the kitchen that leads to the wine cellar," the realtor replied. "It is rather small, but large enough for a moderately sized collection I'm sure."

"Can you give us a few minutes?" Maura asked the older woman.

"Of course, take all the time you need." If the realtor had learned something throughout her career was to not overcrowd the client, especially when they were looking at a house of this magnitude.

Maura took Jane by the hand and they made their way up to the second story of the house. They looked at the bedrooms one by one before ending up in the master bedroom. It had an en-suite bathroom and a large walk-in closet that was sure to hold Maura's large wardrobe and more. The bathroom had a large tub and a standalone shower with his and her sinks.

"Imagine me having my way with you in that tub," Maura whispered in Jane's ear.

Jane felt pleasurable chills go down her spine. "I've been thinking of having my way with you in various parts of this house already," Jane replied as Maura blushed a deep red.

"I really like this property Jane, and we haven't even seen the guest house."

"I like it too Maur. I can totally picture us living here, making a life here. About the price though… It's too much baby. I'm still having issues with your mother paying for half of this, and you paying for the other half. I want to contribute too."

"Listen Jane. I convinced mother to let me pay for half; she wanted to pay for the whole thing again. This is something I'm doing for us both, don't you see bébé? I want to build a future with you, spend the rest of my life with you. Neither of us is going to start working for a while, but I know that when we do, we will be equals because we already are. We both love this house… if we wait until you and I start working, it will be gone. My trust fund is large enough to cover this expense and more bébé. We won't have to dip into it anymore if you aren't comfortable with it, but please… let me do this for you, for us?" Maura looked straight into dark brown orbs trying to measure some kind of response.

Jane thought about it for a couple of minutes before sighing and nodding. "Yes, you're right. I just want to be able to contribute something to the purchase of this house, and I can't right now. I don't want to feel like your mother is supporting us."

"She's not love, believe me. She was just trying to do this gesture as a congratulations for our achievement, that's all. Honestly Jane, if you are not comfortable with this we can look in other places, in other areas of Boston. I love this house, but I love you more. I don't care where we end up as long as we end up together."

"No Maura, I understand what you're saying. If I think about it logically I see your point. We're talking big picture here. We are going to talk of having a family eventually and this is a great place to raise a family. I want what is best for our future children, and if this is it, then I accept."

"So you're ok with this? You're ok with us purchasing this house?" Maura asked hopefully.

Jane nodded her agreement. "Yes, I'm ok with it," she replied.

Maura jumped into Jane's arms and wrapped her own arms around Jane's body. "This is it then! This is our home! Come, let's go downstairs and talk to the realtor."

The paperwork didn't take but a few days to be completed. Once everything was signed and paid for, the realtor met with the two women again to give them their deed and house keys.

Jane had made a stop at a local liquor store and bought a bottle of champagne along with a pizza on the way to the house. The two made their way inside once the realtor had left and sat on the ground of the empty living room, a slice of pizza in one hand and a plastic cup of champagne in another.

"Welcome home bébé," Maura said with a raise of her glass."

"Welcome home, sweetheart."

* * *

**Thoughts? Who wants to read some more?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the faves/follows/reviews so far everyone! You're all great! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

"Maura, I leave for the academy in two days baby; I don't want to spend my last bit of free time with you looking at curtains and accessories for the house." Jane and Maura were currently scanning through catalogs and catalogs of home accents and furniture. Maura, who had been engrossed into a particular page, marked it and set the booklet aside.

They had moved in a week before and now had the essential furniture: a bed, living and dining room sets. Jane, trusting Maura's judgment when it came to decorating better than her own, had told the blonde that she would go with whatever she decided to buy. Maura in turn had designated one of the spare bedrooms Jane's 'man cave' and told the brunette that she was to decorate said room however she pleased. Jane had spent little time gathering all her sports memorabilia and putting up posters and organizing her things as she saw fit. The TV and living room set from their previous home was going in the room so all she needed now was a recliner and she'd be good to go.

"I realize you leave in two days, and that your training is going to last 25 weeks… that's nearly half a year that you're going to be away from me. I was just trying to do this together so you could have a say in our home too, bébé. If you want to do something different, then I'm all for it. What did you have in mind?"

"I know that it's going to be a long time apart Maur, but I am still going to have the weekends free. Hopefully you'll be able to have some time so that we can spend it together and that med school is not as demanding."

"It will be very demanding Jane, of that I have no doubt. Still, I will arrange my schedule so that I may spend the most time possible with you." Maura took Jane's face in her hands and gave her a soft kiss.

Jane leaned into the kiss. Her hands, which had been at Maura's thighs, now roamed freely as she explored the blonde's body while continuing to kiss her. She lifted Maura slightly and moved her back against the sofa cushions, giving herself more space to do as she pleased. Maura on the other hand was against the back of the sofa, chest pounding and blood rushing from her brain down to her very core; she felt dizzy… a wonderful dizzy.

"Jane, love…" she began in between kisses. Jane either didn't hear or didn't seem to pay attention to her as she continued to worship her girlfriend's body. "Jane… I have to breathe bébé…" Jane only stopped for a few seconds and allowed Maura to reposition herself and regain her breath. "I take it this is what you want to do for the two days you have left?" Maura questioned as she lifted a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at Jane.

"Something like this, yes… I was thinking that I could spend my last two days with you wrapped around my body or vice versa in bed. I know I'm coming back, but I want to explore every single inch of you before I leave Maura. I want to have the image of your perfect body and beautiful face impregnated behind my eyelids as I close them to go to sleep."

"If that's what my bébé wants, then that's what she'll get," Maura stated as she kissed Jane fully on the lips and made to get up off the sofa. She stood, took off her shirt and began to walk towards the stairs, undoing her bra clasp and removing her bra in the process. She turned her head to Jane, her wavy hair framing her radiant face. "Are you coming?" she asked seductively. Jane could do nothing but nod. Maura turned back around and Jane heard the unzipping of jeans as Maura began making her way up the stairs and into their bedroom.

* * *

Monday morning arrived only too soon. Physical training normally began at 5:30 a.m. but since this was their first day, cadets would have to meet at 9:00 am for orientation and the beginning of their classes. Jane was in for 25 weeks of 15+ hour days made up of rigorous exercise, training and learning. She felt she was ready, she had wanted this for a long time. The only thing that was going to be extremely difficult for her was to leave Maura behind. Going from living with the blonde for the past 3 years to only seeing her on the weekends for the near future was going to be tough, but she had to find it within herself to accept things as they were going to be and adapt. Maura would be waiting for her at the end, she knew it.

"It's 5:45 a.m. bébé, time to get up," Maura said sleepily as she wrapped her arms tighter around Jane's stomach.

"No… five more minutes. Actually, make it fifteen. I want to spend a few more minutes in this wonderful bed with you next to me Maur. I'm sure we're going to have crappy beds to sleep on. I won't be able to sleep without you in my arms… and now I'll have to wait a week before I can do it again," Jane said as she held the shorter woman even closer to her body.

"We'll be together again in one week bébé. You can do this. We can do this. You've wanted to be a homicide detective for as long as I've known you, and longer. This is the second step towards that. Just take it a day at a time, don't overwhelm yourself."

"What are you going to do with the remainder of your vacation?" Jane questioned.

"I'm going to try to finish furnishing and decorating the house. I found the cutest cage for Bass yesterday. It's large and will fit in the garage nicely. He'll be indoors with me during the day of course; he's going to be the only company I have while you're gone," Maura replied sadly. "I'd been used to living my life alone, but ever since you came into my life, I got used to being with you… to loving you and to having you love me. Now I don't know how I'm going to adapt to being apart."

"Just like you said Maur, we'll take it a day at a time. Our schedules are going to be so packed that the weekends will come before we know it, and we'll be together again. Have a little faith sweetheart."

Maura smiled. "I will," she replied.

They made out for a few more minutes before Jane begrudgingly got out of bed and headed for the shower. Once both got ready, Maura made them a full breakfast so that Jane could get a good start to her day before they drove out to New Braintree.

Maura had tears in her eyes as she hugged and kissed Jane goodbye. Jane called upon every fiber of her being to stop the tears that were welling up in her eyes as well; she couldn't be seen as a crybaby on her first day.

"I'll see you in a week. I love you baby," Jane said a she kissed Maura again.

"I love you too bébé," Maura replied. Jane gathered her things, waved goodbye with one last smile before turning and starting her walk towards the building. Maura wrapped her arms around herself, wishing the week went by quickly so she could be in Jane's arms again.

* * *

**Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

Jane groaned at the sound of the morning wakeup call. It was her third day of training and she was already dragging. One of the training officers came into the room and turned on all the lights while blowing his whistle as loud as he could. "Come on you pansies. Time to get up! Roll call and inspection in 5 minutes!"

Jane allowed herself a few more seconds before rising from her spot on her bunk and jumping down to ground level. She changed into her exercise clothes and quickly but carefully made her bed. Not more than a minute after she was done, one of the trainers started going down the line to make sure the beds were made properly and the cadets were dressed as they were supposed to.

"You learn quickly Rizzoli, out to the yard," the officer stated as he reached her. She passed a few of her fellow cadets on the way out to join the rest of the group. She groaned inwardly. She knew what that meant: for each person who didn't properly make their bed, an extra 25 pushups awaited them.

* * *

Maura woke up a few minutes before her alarm was due to go off at 6:00 a.m. Her internal clock was already set; she had kept the alarm mostly for Jane's benefit. She stretched her arms and turned to the big, empty space that the brunette typically occupied and sighed. Her hand passed over cold sheets for the third morning in a row. "I miss you so much already bébé," she said aloud. She couldn't wait for Friday to arrive so that Jane could come home, even if it was only for a couple of nights.

She rose from bed and headed straight for the shower. Once she was showered and changed and the bed had been made, she headed downstairs to make herself something for breakfast. She opted some cut up fruit, a slice of wheat toast and some orange juice. The blonde sat at the kitchen island and enjoyed her breakfast while continuing to peruse the catalogs that had been left behind by Jane and herself a few days before.

_I wonder if Jane will like these…_ she mused as she flipped pages and pages of fine china. _This isn't Jane at all… maybe something more simplistic, not too ornate._

She could hear Jane inside her head telling her that she didn't care what the blonde purchased and it made her smile. Though she had the green light from her girlfriend, Maura still wanted to take the brunette's likes in consideration and so she began looking at a different catalog.

_Hopefully I'll be done with the major things by this Friday, that way I can see if Jane really likes them or not… and I can make the smaller purchases from there._

* * *

Jane collapsed on her bunk, exhausted. She'd just endured an 11 hour training class and had to cram for the following day's test. The huge amount of information being thrown at them was important and highly difficult to recall in a moment's notice. They were allowed 90 minutes after classes before lights out and so she got down from her bunk once again and went to sit at a desk to look over the material once more.

_Jesus, it's not like I'm going to learn this by osmosis or anything… I can't concentrate anyway._ She pulled out her cell phone. They were only allowed to use it during their free time. She looked at the clock: 8:18. She still had a little over an hour and Maura would be awake.

_J: Hey baby, what are you doing?_

_M: Jane! I'm so happy to see it's you! I thought you'd forgotten your mobile. I'm just sitting in the living room, reading and having a glass of wine. How was your day?_

_J: That sounds so good! I wish I could join you right now. I have a little over an hour left before lights out… we got out of class a few minutes ago. I'm supposed to be preparing for a test tomorrow but I'm having trouble concentrating. You got any pointers for me?;)_

_M: If you have a test tomorrow then you should be studying! It really depends. I know you don't like absolute silence while studying so why don't you listen to some music? It may help you relax and understand the material better that way._

_J: That's a good idea Maur. I forgot my iPod, but I have some music on my phone. Remind me to get it this coming weekend, ok baby?_

_M: I'll have it packed and ready for you my love. It's so lonely here without you. I miss you._

_Jane had trouble keeping her face straight. : I miss you too baby. But I'll be home in a couple of days._

_M: I can't wait bébé. I was thinking of making something special for dinner that night… is there anything at all you're craving?_

_J: Pizza Maur! I want Pizza! __Though there is something I'm craving more..._

_M: Do tell me cadet Rizzoli…_

_J: you're silly Maur… but you know I'm craving you… your body… your touch. I can't wait to have your body against mine as we sleep again._

_M: Just a couple of more days love, and we'll be together again. Go and study, you need to be prepared for tomorrow. I'll be here, counting the hours until you return home to me. Best of luck on your exam bébé, I know you'll do great!_

_J: Thanks baby. I'm going to need that luck. I'll text you tomorrow night. I love you. Xoxo_

_M: I love you too Jane. xo_

Jane went back to her books and notes, a smile on her face this time around. She put her music on shuffle and listened to it quietly as she began to run over all the information, hoping it stuck this time and helped her with that test the following day.

* * *

**Thanks for the continued support everyone! What'd you think?=)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next everyone! Enjoy!=) Para ti, cariño mío**

* * *

"Maura!" Jane cried as the blonde ran into her arms. "I've missed you so much baby," she said before kissing the smaller woman on the lips and wrapping her arms around Maura.

"I've missed you too my love," Maura said as she responded with a kiss. The two basked in each other's presence and just held one another for a minute, allowing everything to soak in. "Let's go home bébé, I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise? I like surprises when they come from you," Jane said as they walked back to the car together.

"I really hope you like this one," Maura said with a wink as she put the car in drive and started the short drive back to Boston.

They made a stop at Jane's favorite pizzeria on the way home. Maura was a little taken aback by the amount of grease and calories she was about to ingest but ate a couple of slices of her veggie pizza nonetheless. Jane had ordered the meat supreme and was devouring it as if it were her last meal while sipping on a beer. Stomachs full, they paid their tab and Maura drove them home.

"So what's the surprise you have for me sweetheart? I've been wondering about it all night." Jane said as the two headed up the stairs to the main bedroom.

"Patience bébé, all in due time…" Maura replied as she walked a step ahead of the brunette.

Jane was hit with the smell of roses the moment Maura opened the door. "Maur… this looks incredible." The soft light in the room glowed around them. Rose petals were strewn all over the white carpet and on the down comforter. A single red rose with a bow tied around it lay on Jane's pillow.

Maura hugged Jane to her body. "I know you've only been gone for a week, but it has felt like so much longer. I've missed you so much… this house, this bed and I have been empty without you."

"It has seemed like a lot longer for me too sweetheart, but I'm here now," Jane replied as she threaded her fingers through Maura's silky soft waves. "I love you Maura." Jane brought her hands to Maura's chin and gently cupped her face. She slowly bent down and kissed the blonde gently, with her tongue soon seeking entrance which the blonde quickly granted. They stood, pressed against one another, and continued to savor each other's taste after a weeklong absence.

Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's waist and began to take backwards steps onto the mattress. She came to a sitting position, bringing Maura with her. She looked the blonde straight in the eyes, her own burning with desire as she began to unbutton Maura's top. Jane let the smooth fabric slide off silky shoulders and gasped once more. "There was more to my surprise," she said in raspier voice.

"Do you like?" Maura questioned, her own voice half an octave lower.

Jane looked from the emerald green corset up to perfect white breasts and nodded. "I love," she said. She undid the button of Maura's skin tight jeans and peeled them off the blonde's body. "God Maura, you're gorgeous." Maura now stood in a black lace thong and corset, legs covered by a black stocking with lace on top. Jane mentally slapped herself for not having noticed the 4 inch pumps before.

"You are my Italian goddess, bébé; I pale in comparison. I want you Jane. I want to make love to you." She sat back down, straddling Jane's lap as she began to undress the taller woman. "I want you to make love to me," she said as Jane's tshirt and bra came off in one quick swoop.

Jane stood off the mattress and gently placed Maura on the bed. She finished undressing and then carefully laid down on top of the blonde. Both women gasped at the contact. Jane began tracing every covered inch of Maura's stomach with her fingers as she took Maura's breast in her mouth. The blonde moaned and writhed underneath her.

"God… Jane… More…" was all she could say.

"You're wearing too many clothes Maur," Jane stated as she began to take off the stockings. She kissed down Maura's perfectly toned legs no doubt result of the many heels the blonde wore. She could see Maura's chest rising and falling in rapid succession, only speeding up the moment she started kissing up the other leg. When she reached Maura's thighs she opened them and began nipping at Maura's inner thighs.

"Jane… please love… don't tease me…" Maura had her fists clenched tightly on the sheets below her.

Jane kissed her inner thighs once more before dipping her head and trailing her tongue up Maura's opening.

"Jane!" Maura cried out. Her hand immediately came down to Jane's head and held her there, not demanding but not pulling back either. "Let me feel you baby."

Jane circled Maura's engorged clit with her tongue before bringing it between her teeth and biting down on it softly only to release it and lick down her center and into her opening as far as she could go. She repeated this several times before bringing her tongue to focus solely on Maura's clit. Maura was about to miss the absence of Jane's tongue when she felt two fingers enter her slowly. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she moaned Jane's name loudly once again as Jane sped up her ministrations slightly.

"Jane… oh… god… right there baby… right there… harder…" Maura began to lift her waist up to meet Jane's thrusts and the slowly built a rhythm together. Jane didn't want fast, Maura could tell that much. Today, Jane wanted slow, she wanted easy… loving. She felt the burn deep within her and she wanted to beg for more. She wanted Jane to pound into her and fuck her… but that would be for another time. Tonight she was going to let Jane have her way with her any way the brunette wanted.

Maura's walls began to tighten around her long, slender fingers and so Jane knew her partner was close. She sped up just the tiniest of bits and brought her lips up to Maura's, letting the blonde taste herself on the brunette's lips. Jane let her thumb replace her tongue and began to trace quick circles on Maura's clit as she continued thrusting in and out of her. "Come for me baby," she said and that was Maura's undoing as she climaxed hard, her body freezing against Jane's fingers before going slack and collapsing on the mattress once more.

"Welcome home baby," Maura said, completely spent. "Let me catch my breath, because now it's your turn."

* * *

**How'd you like it? Let me hear it!=)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next one everyone!**

* * *

Maura, breath regained, turned her attention to the nightstand beside the bed and opened the top drawer. She pulled out a short, wide box. She turned her attention to Jane once more.

"Hey baby, what have you got there?" Jane asked as she lifted herself on her shoulders.

"I have another present for you," Maura stated casually.

"Maur, you already gave me enough presents. Believe me, they've all been amazing and I've enjoyed them very much," Jane replied as she kissed Maura's hand for emphasis.

"Well this is a gift nonetheless Jane… here… open it." Maura held the box out so that Jane could take it. The brunette really had no idea what such a box could hold. She took it from Maura's hands and opened it carefully. Looking inside, her gasp was audible before she rose her eye's to Maura's level and looked at her girlfriend with a questioning gaze. "Is this for me… or for you?" she asked, uncertainty laced in her voice.

"It can be for either one of us… thought I would say I would thoroughly enjoy using it on you."

"I don't know Maur… neither of us has done this before…" Jane said as she looked down at the inanimate object.

"Precisely Jane. I thought it was something we could experience together. If you aren't open to it, it's not big deal. I just thought I could put it on and have my way with you… fuck you the way you like to be fucked.

Jane looked down at the strap on once more and thought her options over. "What if I wanted to use it on you?" she asked the blonde.

"Well I thought that we could use it either way, just make sure that we clean it carefully and all… or we can buy one for you and one for me… are you open to using it tonight?"

Jane thought it over for a few seconds. "Yeah, I think I am," she replied.

"Did you want to use it or did you want me to?" Maura questioned.

"I want you to use it on me," Jane replied, voice steadier than she thought it would sound.

"Are you sure? I don't to push you into something you don't want to do," Maura commented quickly.

"No Maur, this is something I want… I want you… go put it on."

Maura leaned down to kiss Jane before taking the box off her hands and heading towards the closet. "I'll be right back bébé."

Jane let herself rest against the pillows and stared at the ceiling. She wondered what exactly she'd gotten into and how it was going to work. Neither of them had ever experimented with sex toys or had sex with a man to know what it was like. She didn't have that much time to think things through; Maura came out of the closet quite quickly.

The blonde was nervous, Jane could tell that much. The confidence that had been there earlier was gone and Maura looked at her, shy and reserved.

"I feel a little silly wearing this," she said as she looked down at the flesh colored strap-on. Her corset was still on. Jane, seeing Maura in her outfit and new 'accessory' had a heightened level of arousal.

"Just come here baby," Jane said as she extended her arm so the blonde could take it. Maura took the few steps to the bed and placed her hand in Jane's, trust unspoken but clearly present. "I know we've never done this before and that this is going to be a new experience for us both, but we just have to remember to communicate, ok sweetheart?" She let her left hand trace Maura's cheekbone before it came to rest on her arm.

Maura nodded. "You'll tell me if I'm doing it wrong? If I'm hurting you?"

Jane nodded immediately. "I'll let you know baby. Now come here and kiss me."

Maura climbed onto the bed and lowered herself onto Jane's body. She kissed the brunette deeply, sweetly, wanting to savor every second spent together. She left a trail of hot kisses down Jane's front and around her breasts before licking at Jane's sensitive area on her stomach before bringing in tanned flesh and biting down softly on it, marking the taller woman. Jane moaned her consent and arousal. She called out Maura's name while placing her hand on the blonde's head and pushing it down slightly. Maura let her tongue travel the length of Jane's folds until she reached her very core. She could feel how wet Jane was… how aroused and turned on she was.

"God baby, you're so fucking wet," Maura purred as she dragged her tongue down Jane's lips once more. She carefully coated the dildo with Jane's juices and positioned it at the brunette's entrance before lifting her eyes and making contact once more. The unspoken question was communicated between both. 'Are you ready for me? Do you still want to do this?' Jane nodded without hesitation and she felt Maura plunge the dildo inside her as gently as possible.

Jane yelled as she felt her insides expand to levels she had never reached before. "fuck Maura… easy baby… gentle."

"Are you ok Jane? Does it hurt? Should I pull out?" Maura looked at Jane with worry on her features.

"No! No, just take it easy… nice and easy… yeah… Jesus… just like that. Fuck that feels good."

Maura developed a steady rhythm to keep her going, pulling out just enough to leave the tip within Jane but then thrusting into her again. If she was honest with herself, she knew exactly what she was doing. She was torturing Jane the way Jane tortured her. She began to feel tightness around the shaft which made it more difficult to pull in and out of her girlfriend so she knew Jane was close. She sped up slightly.

"There Maura! There! Fuck me! Fuck me hard baby!... Harder!" Jane was begging Maura to be pounded and Maura could do nothing but oblige. She lifted Jane's legs above her head and thrust into her even deeper than before.

"I'm so close baby… there! Harder!" Maura panted as she sped up her ministrations. She continued to pump in and out hard until she heard Jane cry her name and shatter against her with everything she had. She took a deep breath before removing the strap-on and tossing it aside.

Jane opened her arms to welcome her lover in them. Maura fit into her perfectly, and they stayed that way until late the following day.

* * *

**Please let me know if you liked it or not! It would mean a lot to me!=) Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Clinical epidemiology and population health, introduction to the profession, the molecular and cellular basis of medicine, patient-doctor year 1, the human body, and immunology, microbiology and pathology… Maura, you are going to take six courses this semester alone?! You know this isn't undergrad anymore right sweetheart? I don't doubt that big brain of yours, but how are you going to have the _time_ to handle all of these courses?" Jane looked up from Maura's schedule to look at the blonde questioningly. It was Jane's third weekend home and Maura would be starting medical school in the coming week. They'd sat down after lunch to discuss Maura's schedule and the course load she would be taking that semester.

"Time isn't an issue Jane. I did extensive research on the material and I'm sure I'll be able to handle it. There are a lot of courses that are required for 1st years, this is barely half. I would've signed up for another had I been able to. You're going to be gone all week until the beginning of next year bébé; I'm going to need something to keep me busy. I want to be able to finish school as soon as possible so that I may begin my residency. I've put a lot of thought and effort into this Jane." Maura looked straight into chocolate orbs, seeking some kind of support.

"I know you have sweetheart, and I'm nothing but supportive of your goals, you know that. I just don't want you to work yourself into the ground. This next year or so is going to be very difficult on us, but we just have to keep afloat, right? You know my schedule is going to be crazy for at least a year after I get out of the academy and the next few years for you are going to be incredibly taxing while you get through med school. I'm just afraid that somewhere in between your determination and mine to get to where we want to be we'll lose ourselves and the relationship we have. I don't want that," Jane said quietly.

"I don't want that either Jane. I know we can work this all out. We just have to understand that we're not 17 anymore… we're at a completely different stage in our lives. We're building a future not for ourselves alone, but for us as a couple. You are following your dream and I'm following mine. There's common ground there… and that's the love we have for one another." She reached over and placed her hands on Jane's shoulders and squeezed softly. "That will get us through this, you'll see. We just have to keep our eye on the goal and be patient with one another."

"It's just… I barely see you now, and that's with you not even attending classes. What's it going to be like next week? Next month? What will it be like when you are spending every waking moment pouring yourself into a textbook?"

"I told you already bébé that I would make time for you, because you are important to me. But you have to understand, this is something I have to do, just like you being away from me all week is something you have to do. Do you think I'm going to like when you get out of the academy and work the night shift? When you have to leave all night and I'll be left to sleep alone or not sleep at all, worried that something may happen to you?"

"You know how important being a cop is to me Maura…" Jane began to raise her voice.

"I am well aware of it!" Maura shot back. "I'm aware, and I understand the situation. I'm trying to get you to understand where I'm coming from too! We knew this was going to happen somewhere down the line Jane… did you think that our relationship was going to be perfect the whole way? No obstacles? No difficulties? I know you are passionate about becoming a police officer; I've known that for as long as I've known you."

"Maura…" Jane began.

"Don't 'Maura' me Jane. You have also known about my passion for science since day one. You've known that I've wanted to be a doctor for years. Up until now, we've done nothing but support one another because we were working towards our goal. Now what? Now that we're out of going to the same school things are going to get rough to the point of not handling it anymore?!"

"That's not what I'm saying!" Jane shouted back.

"What are you saying then?!"

Jane kept quiet, trying to put her thoughts in order. In reality, she knew Maura was right… that was exactly what she was saying. "You're right." She looked up at an expectant looking Maura. "You're right, ok? I'm just having trouble accepting the fact that we're not going to be able to see one another and spend time the way we are used to."

"But it's ok when we can't do it for you, but not ok when I need it?" Maura asked, not entirely convinced.

"No Maura, just listen to me. I'm not comfortable in either situation. I hate being apart from you too you know… staying in that stupid tiny cot alone at nights, missing your body next to mine and not seeing you but a couple of days out of the week kills me. I don't like it one bit… I never have. Now I have to accept that when I do see you, you'll probably be doing homework and projects."

"Jane…"

"But we'll still be together, and that's what's important to me, ok? If I have to sit across from you while you read a textbook all day, so be it. That'll be enough for now, because we'll be together. I'd rather sit across from you and watch you read than not have any time with you at all baby." Jane got up from her seat and went to wrap her arms around Maura. "I love you Maura. I'll never stop loving you. I know that we have our difference of opinion from time to time and that we may not understand where the other is coming from, but never doubt my love for you sweetheart. I'm here to stay." She leaned in and kissed Maura tenderly and brought the blonde even closer to her own body.

"I'm here to stay too, bébé."

* * *

**Insomnia is a bitch and now I still can't sleep. Thought I'd write another chapter for you all. Thoughts?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next one peeps! you hit it right on the dot Tdubz;)**

* * *

Jane was sitting on the sofa, sipping on a now lukewarm beer and flipping through endless boring channels on the television. After going through the entire listings twice, she gave up, turned the television off and threw the remote on the sofa in frustration. How could there be so many freaking channels and there be nothing to watch?! She wasn't even in a mood to watch ESPN or any other sports channel. She turned to her right to see Maura completely engrossed in a textbook, unaware of what was going on in her surroundings… or at least that's what Jane's impression was.

"There's nothing on TV for you to watch bébé?" Maura asked her without looking up from her reading material.

Jane groaned at the obvious statement. "No, there's not. I'm bored out of my fucking mind."

It'd been two months since Maura had started medical school. Surely enough, her schedule had been extremely demanding, with projects and research essays due constantly. To her credit, she seemed to be able to handle it quite well, but apparently not well enough for Jane's liking. Maura had worked out her schedule so that she had all of Friday night and Saturday to spend with Jane while she was on leave from the academy. Because of the huge course load, she would have to get back to her studies at some point on Sunday, usually after the two had breakfast together. This was the eighth Sunday Jane spent on the couch flipping through channels and watching Maura study and she'd about had enough.

"Do you really have all that work to go through today?" She asked the blonde, annoyance clear in her tone.

"I told you I have an exam tomorrow Jane. I need to study," was Maura's measured reply.

"Yeah, I know you need to study, you're ALWAYS studying!"

Maura stopped was she was doing. She marked her spot before closing the book and setting it aside, giving Jane her complete attention. She looked at Jane right in the eyes, and the brunette could tell Maura was not happy. "Are we really going to go over this again? Haven't we gone through this enough before?" Maura didn't sound angry, she sounded disappointed and tired, as if she needed to remind the brunette of their agreement yet again.

Jane scoffed, anger flaring up instantly. "Yeah Maura, I guess we're going to have to go over this again. I don't know why it is so difficult for you to put away the fucking books while I'm here! We only get two days a week, and I don't even get them complete with you!"

Maura took a breath, trying to control her anger which was beginning to build within. "The only reason we get two days a week together is because of YOUR commitment to the academy Jane."

"You're going to start with that again?! It's my job, it's what I have to do!"

"No, it's not what you HAVE to do, it's what you're CHOOSING to do; there is a major difference there."

"Well YOUR commitment is what keeps us apart during the weekends!" Jane countered back.

"That's unfair, and you know it!" Maura yelled back, tears threatening to spill. "I told you that I would have a busy school schedule, we've talked about it before. You bring it up every single weekend you're home! It's not like I completely ignore you Jane. I try to make the most time I can available to you. I clear my schedule completely on Friday and Saturday so that I can spend time with you. I try to spend some time with you on Sunday and I do, if I can. Why isn't that enough?! Why am _I _the one responsible for us not spending enough time together when we BOTH have commitments?!"

Maura turned away from Jane and walked a few steps away, trying to control her emotions. Tears were inevitable; she could feel them on her cheeks. She didn't understand what was so difficult for Jane to understand. She was sacrificing enough studying time as it was by ignoring it for a day and a half already… couldn't Jane see that?! But Jane didn't have a single thing to worry about during the weekend, and she demanded all of Maura's undivided attention.

"I can't do this anymore…" the blonde said quietly, tears still spilling.

"What?" Jane asked, shocked.

"I can't do this anymore Jane. I can't give any more of myself than I already have. I can't split myself in two to give you what you want. I'm trying the best I can and it isn't good enough for you anymore. I can't do it!"

"Maura, this is not what I'm saying…" Jane was quick to reply, nervousness wracking her body.

"But it is. Listen to yourself. You're perfectly fine during the week when we text in the mornings before you have to get up and at night when _your _studying allows you to. The problem starts the moment I don't do as you please when you're here… when you no longer have my undivided attention. I'm not a robot Jane. I can't do it. I refuse to put up with it anymore."

"Maura what are you saying?" Jane asked with a trembling voice, tears now running down her cheeks.

"I'm saying I need a break… we need a break," Maura said steadily as she looked at Jane in the eyes. Hazel orbs burned darker as she continued to cry. This wasn't supposed to happen, not to them. "I think we need to reevaluate everything… priorities… I think _you_ need to really think if this is what you want… if you're willing to continue with this relationship. I've given it my all Jane, I can't give anymore. What you've seen these last few weeks? That's what I can offer you for the near future; nothing else. I told you my love for you would never waver, and it hasn't. I love you so much more with each passing day; but I'm not going to be your punching bag. I'm not going to be your toy. I know you still have a few months at the academy. You're welcome to continue staying here of course, but we will not sleep together anymore… not until you really think this through. Think about what you want out of life; out of this relationship… now and in the future. If this doesn't work for you anymore, if you don't see a future for us any longer, then I'm not going to tie you down. You're free to walk away; you always have been." She took the steps that separated her and Jane until they were face to face, lips less than an inch apart. She reached up and kissed Jane softly, trying to convey her feelings in that last kiss. She tasted salt as both their tears mixed together. She hugged Jane to her and breathed her in before letting go. She turned and walked towards the stairs and up towards the bedroom, leaving a stunned and sobbing Jane in her wake.

* * *

**Man this was difficult to write! So this is where their relationship is really put to the test... I know it's probably a little much drama peeps but believe me that it's better it happens now than later. We'll see how strong this couple really is and they'll come out stronger for it. Though some rocky chapters are coming, they will not stay split up... rizzles is endgame!=)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter everyone! Thanks for the continued support and response. You are all amazing!=)**

* * *

It took Jane about a minute to react, unfreeze from her spot and make a mad dash for the stairs. "Maura! Maura! Wait!" she ran up the stairs and towards their bedroom. The door was closed. She fought against pushing it open and decided it was smarter in that moment to knock. There was no response from the other side. After knocking a second time, she tentatively opened the door. Maura was sitting on the bed, her back to Jane. Her shoulders were shaking, and Jane could tell she was still crying. "Maura baby, please, let's talk about this. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry; I've been such a bitch lately. I know that… it's just… I have no excuse that will be good enough, I see that now. I've been a real idiot; please forgive me."

She went and knelt in front of a crying Maura and tried to get the blonde to make eye contact with her. Maura, who had been looking at her hands on her lap, looked up slightly and made eye contact with Jane. Her eyes were red and swollen from all the tears. Her heart was breaking because of the situation at hand… she never thought the day would come when they would need time apart like this… and she steeled herself for what she was about to say.

"I forgive you Jane, but that doesn't make this ok, and it certainly doesn't mean that I take back everything I said today. I appreciate your apology, but you still need to think this through. I was completely serious when I told you that you need to really sit down and think about what you're going to do."

"That's just it Maura, don't you see? I don't need to think about it. I want you! I need you in my life! You're my soul mate baby… I love you."

"I love you too Jane, but love just doesn't seem to be enough for you; at least not right now. Will it ever be enough for you again? You said it yourself. This next year and a half is going to be crazy with schedules. What's going to happen to us when you're working all night and I go to school all day? We can't even handle our relationship now, and we spend as much time together as possible! I'm sorry too, but I can't handle this, not right now." She went back to looking at her hands.

"Do you want me to leave?" Jane asked, dejected.

"I'm not going to make you leave, but I'm not going to discuss this any further at this time. This is your home too, this doesn't change that. I just have to do what I need to do, and that's get ready for tomorrow. You can stay or you can go, the decision is yours. Whatever you decide, just think about what I said. Please bébé, REALLY think about it. Take the week to do so… and I'll be waiting for your thoughts on the matter on Friday."

Seeing that there would be no more discussion for that day, Jane rose to her feet, looking depressed as ever. "I'm gonna go to ma's house for a while, and then go to the academy from there. I'll see you next week." She bent down to kiss Maura, who kissed her back. "I love you Maura."

"I love you too Jane."

Jane offered her a small smile, which Maura mirrored, before stepping away from the blonde and exiting the bedroom. She grabbed her bag that had been left in the study and got into her car, ready to have what was sure to be a good ear pulling before she could get advice from her mother.

* * *

"Jane! What are you doing here? I thought you and Maura would be visiting next weekend. Come in!" Angela ushered her daughter in the house and towards the living room. "Where's Maura?"

That question broke Jane's resolve and she began cry openly in front of her mother. "She's at home," she got out in broken pieces.

"Oh sweetheart! What's the matter?! What happened?!" Angela put her arm around Jane, who was still crying uncontrollably.

"We had a fight… an argument. She says we need a break."

"She said WHAT?!"

"It's not her fault ma…"

"Jane, what did you do?"

"She was studying, the way she does every Sunday… I was trying to keep busy with watching television and there was nothing to watch so I got annoyed. I picked a fight, it was me. I told her that we didn't spend enough time together and that she was always studying. She said she couldn't do it anymore; that she was doing everything she could and spending as much time as she could and couldn't give anymore than she already did."

"Jane…"

"So she told me to think about our relationship, and what I wanted out of it. She said I should think about what I wanted and if I was willing to see a future between us… that things weren't going to change for a while because of me being in the academy and her still having several years to go in medical school."

Angela sat beside her daughter, listening intently to every word out of the brunette's mouth in an uncharacteristically quiet manner.

Jane had her elbows on her knees and covered her face with her hands. "I don't know what I'm going to do ma… I need her. I love her."

"You need to get your head out of your ass, that's what you need to do!"

"Ma!"

"You know I'm right Jane. I've seen you with her these last couple of months. You two come over here every couple of weeks. I've seen the way she is with you. Maura has been nothing but supportive of you, of your decision to go into the academy and become the cop you want to be. She's been patient. She's been there for you every step of the way… and now you're telling me that you're not giving her the same in return?!"

"It's not fair ma! I barely get to see her, and she's always with her head in a book!"

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli… that's not true and you know it! You've said it yourself, she gives you all of Friday night and all of Saturday… that's not ideal when you have been spending a lot more time together the last few years, but that's what she can give now. You're away working during the week to reach your goal… well she is working all week also to get to _her_ goal; her schedule is just more demanding than yours sweetheart. You have plans, she has plans, but don't you see? Those plans are so that you two can build your life _together…_ they're going to merge down the line."

Jane sat and listened to her mother intently.

"It's not like she isn't giving you any time at all… or that she's cheating on you or spending time with someone else… if I know anything, it's that she loves you… you're her world Jane, that much is clear to anyone who sees the two of you together."

Jane started crying silently again as she listened to her mother.

"Don't screw this up sweetheart… not over something like this. You have your entire lives ahead of you to spend together… this is just temporary. You could do much worse than Maura Isles. She has brought out a completely different person in you Jane, I can see that. I thank her for that. I'm going to support you in whatever you decide, you know that. I'm your mother and I love you… all I ask is that you really think this through before you do something you regret."

"That's very similar to what Maura said," Jane said quietly.

"She's a smart woman," Angela teased.

"God I've screwed this up so badly…" Jane said as she buried her face in her hands again.

"Don't Jane, don't do that. There's nothing gained with you reproaching yourself… just make things right."

Jane did something she usually HATED doing: she leaned over and hugged her mother tightly. "Thank you ma, for the advice… for helping me get my thoughts together."

"You're welcome my baby. Now figure out what you want to do."

"I know what I want and have to do ma… I have a lot of groveling to do and a girl to get back."

* * *

**My Pats are losing:( I could definitely use some cheering up! Thoughts?**


	9. Chapter 9

Jane went back to the academy that week with renewed confidence. She knew what the key was… she would stop being so demanding if it killed her. After the conversation with Angela, she was able to see everything from a completely different perspective, and she understood just how demanding and unfair she was being with Maura. She thought about going back to their house and talking to the blonde that very day but remembered that Maura needed to concentrate for her big test the following day and thought better of it… that would be going against everything she was thinking.

Instead, she decided to write Maura a quick text message when she arrived and thought that it wouldn't take that much of the blonde's time.

_Hey baby. I'm sorry again about today. Ma and I had a long chat and I've seen just how much of a pain I've been. I hope that your studying is going well and that you ace that test tomorrow. I love you with my entire being and I'll see you in a few days. :*_

Maura was going over a rather difficult section of her reading when her phone beeped. Grateful at the chance to have a minute away, she smiled as she grabbed the phone, knowing the text was from Jane. She read it quickly and she teared up at the brunette's honestly and well wishes. She wrote a quick reply.

_Hi bébé. Thank you for the well wishes. I'm really hoping that the test isn't too bad tomorrow but I'll have to wait and see. I love you with all that I have Jane and I look forward to seeing you on Friday. I hope you have a good week at the academy. xoxo _

Jane smiled at Maura's reply before grabbing a hold of her tablet and going onto a floral website. She spent a good thirty minutes going over all the different bouquets they had available until she found the perfect one. She typed in a note to go along with it and made her purchase. She looked at her watch, grateful that she would get two more hours of sleep than usual. Getting into bed and ready for sleep, she smiled once more, happy that at least Maura would have something to brighten her day when she arrived home after her test.

Maura got home a little after her test had finished the following day. She went about changing into something more comfortable to continue her work and was preparing tea when there was a ring at the door. Puzzled as to who it could be, she went to answer it cautiously.

"I have a delivery for a Ms. Maura Isles," the delivery man said as he held out a simple but elegant bouquet of different kinds of flowers.

Maura smiled instantly. She took the proffered bouquet and signed the necessary paper before heading back inside. She could smell lavender above them all and smiled wide once more: she loved the smell of lavender. The bouquet also held roses, daisy poms, alstroemeria and others arranged nicely in a purple vase. A small note stood above the flowers and Maura reached for it once she'd found the vase a perfect place.

_My dearest Maura,_

_I know this isn't nearly enough to say "I'm sorry", but I hope that these at least bring a smile to your face. I love you now and for all eternity. See you soon, amore mio. _

_Jane_

She pulled out her phone and sent Jane a text message.

_Bébé, I know you won't get this until tonight, but I just wanted to say thank you for my wonderful flowers! They have certainly made me smile and have made my day. I am so looking forward to Friday so that I can be in your arms once again. I love you and will be counting the days. xoxo_

Jane came back from a long day of physical activity and classes. Her brain felt like mush; they had been hit especially hard during class that day. Studying be damned, she wasn't going to even bother opening her books or notes that night. She got to her bed and pulled out her phone: she had a message from Maura. She read through it and smiled big. She was very happy that her flower delivery had been a success and that Maura had really enjoyed them. Getting comfortable, she called it a night and closed her eyes to welcome sleep.

* * *

Friday came sooner than either woman had expected. Maura was up to her neck in work and Jane's course load kept getting heavier by the day; she was finally able to understand Maura on a deeper level. Undergrad hadn't been particularly easy, but she'd handled everything rather well… at least she had more sleep and all the caffeine she wanted, which was something that was scarce on both counts in the academy. It was the combination of those two things that kept her going at the rate she was and she found it extremely difficult to function properly without them.

She had texted Maura to let her know that she would drive home since she had her car and so the blonde would be waiting for her to get home. Jane stopped and got a bottle of Maura's favorite bottle of wine, which also happened to be ridiculously expensive and made quite a dent in her savings but she knew it would be worth it. She then stopped at their favorite Italian restaurant and ordered their favorites. She arrived at home, bearing gifts and prepared to sit and talk about their relationship and her impatience.

Maura had been pleasantly surprised with Jane's gesture, and had kissed the brunette as a thank you. They sat and enjoyed their dinner, talking of the week's activities for the both of them, keeping dinner conversation light. Once they were done, Jane cleaned up and the two of them grabbed another glass of wine before heading over to the living room to have their talk.

"So…" Jane began.

Maura sat next to her, attentive as ever.

"I thought about what you said… then I went over to ma's, and she gave me an earful too… so I had the week to think over what the two of you had said. I didn't really have to think about it for long. I told you Maura… you're the love of my life, my soul mate, and I want you in my life for the rest of my days."

Maura smiled at Jane's words and nodded encouragingly.

"I know that my jealousy over time management has been a real issue as of late, but I promise to not be as demanding… I promise to try my best to give you your space and your time. It took me a good ear pulling from the both of you to see that you and I are just working towards a common goal. I know that we may not have time for each other now, at least not much, but that is bound to change in the future… and I want to be around for that Maura. I want to be there when you graduate… I want you there for me when I graduate from the academy too. I want everything with you baby, and I'll do anything to make that happen."

"Jane… you had me at 'love of my life'," Maura replied. "I appreciate your words, because I know you mean them, and truly bébé, I am very willing to give you all the time in the world I'm capable of giving you, and I shall. I know that school has been very demanding of my time as of late, but that shouldn't mean that I push you aside. I will work harder to be better at organizing my time my love."

"So we're ok?" Jane asked hopefully, a small smile appearing on her face.

"We're definitely ok," Maura replied, nodding.

Jane's smile lit up the room before grabbing both their cups of wine and setting them aside. She lifted Maura off the sofa and carried her up the stairs towards the bedroom. They did say makeup sex was the best of them all…

* * *

**So yeah... my pats lost:'( and I'm very sad. help cheer me up peeps! hope you liked it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**You all are awesome! Definitely did cheer me up with your reviews and support. Thank you!=) Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Jane and Maura stayed true to their word as time went by. Though it did come up occasionally, Jane seldom questioned Maura's activities during the weekends she was home, and in turn Maura tried to schedule more available time for when Jane was off the academy.

Months went by in a similar fashion until the time came for Jane's graduation from the police academy. All of her hard work had paid off: she would be graduating at the top of her class. Maura had just started her second semester of medical school and was as busy as ever.

Graduation day came for Jane, who was a nervous wreck since she would be signaled out amongst her peers when presented with the award for best cadet of her class. She had woken up surprisingly early that morning, rising well before her alarm went off. She figured it was used to half a year worth of ridiculously early wake up calls. Maura lay next to her, arm around Jane's stomach and her leg over the brunette's. It was moments like these that Jane lived for. She thought it a special treat when she managed to wake before Maura so she could see her sleep. She always looked so peaceful and at ease; it was hard to think of a time when she looked more beautiful, then she would open her eyes.

Sensing her partner was awake, Maura stretched slightly, eyes still closed, and snuggled in closer to Jane. "Did you sleep well my love?"

Jane wrapped her arm around the blonde more tightly. "I did, oddly enough. I just couldn't seem to get any more sleep."

"Are you nervous about today?" Maura asked, finally opening her eyes and meeting Jane's.

"Yes, I am," Jane replied with a sigh.

"Why are you so nervous bébé? You're being honored today. You worked hard for this and deserve the distinction. I for one couldn't be prouder of you." Maura reached over and kissed Jane softly.

"Thanks Maur. You know, none of this would've been possible without you. You've been that push I've needed to get through… first with school and now with the academy. I owe it all to you sweetheart."

"You don't owe it to me Jane… you owe it to yourself. You've put in all your hard work and dedication to becoming the best police officer you can be, I've seen that throughout these months. It's like I've told you before, it's all a stepping stone to get to where you eventually want to be my love."

"Right now I can't think of a place I'd rather be more than right here," Jane said as she shifted her weight to rest above Maura's. Yep… this is perfect, right here," she said as she leaned down to kiss her partner and felt Maura's naked skin against her own.

* * *

The graduation ceremony was not too large; not many cadets remained at the end of the course. Some couldn't handle the physical activity while others were not able to pass the competency exams. Each cadet was told they could invite up to 7 guests for their graduation ceremony. It worked out perfect for Jane, who only had Maura, Angela and her two brothers who would attend. Though Angela had informed Frank senior, he hadn't made an appearance. It didn't surprise Jane in the least since her father hadn't bothered to attend her high school or undergrad graduations either.

Maura met the Rizzolis and they found the perfect spot together to watch Jane receive her badge and plaque for top cadet. When the time came for her recognition, no smile shone brighter than Jane's, as she was congratulated by her superiors and now fellow officers. A handful more badges were given after hers and the small ceremony was brought to an end.

"My baby! I'm so proud of you Janie!" Angela embraced her eldest in a bear hug.

Tommy and Frankie took their turn hugging their sister too.

"I have an announcement I'd like to make," Frankie said to grab his family's attention.

Tommy and the women turned to look at him expectantly.

"I know this is Jane's day, and we all couldn't be prouder of her. She's worked her butt off for this, and she deserves it. Congratulations Janie!" Frankie went to hug her once more. "I've always looked up to you… as a friend, as an older sister. I've been thinking a lot about this, and after thinking it through from all angles, I've decided to follow in your footsteps and apply for the academy myself. I wanna be a cop too Jane."

"Frankie, that's great!" Jane said enthusiastically. "I'm very happy for you. I know you will do well."

"I got big shoes to fill," he said truthfully. "Thanks for the support sis, means a lot to me."

"Of course we support you sweetheart. I don't know what I'm going to do with two of my children in law enforcement… you two are going to be the death of me with worry, but I will support whatever career you decide to pursue, you know that. I'm so proud of you my children." Angela hugged her three children to her.

Maura stood and saw the Rizzolis interact happily. She too congratulated Frankie and wished him the best of luck. Jane was already starting to give him pointers.

The small family went to dinner to celebrate Jane's big accomplishment and Frankie's big news. Once dinner and a celebratory drink was had (by those who could drink), they went their separate ways, with Angela and the boys returning home and Jane and Maura going to their house.

"Have you been given your assignment yet, Jane? Do you know what schedule you're going to be working?"

"Yeah Maur, we got our assignments just before the ceremony. It's like I expected I'm afraid… I got the night shift for the next 6 months at least. Don't know who I'm going to get as a partner yet though… that part has me a little nervous."

Maura's disappointment was obvious to them both.

"I know you're disappointed sweetheart; I am too. We knew this was more than likely going to be the case. We'll continue to work it out, you'll see… I know that you're still going to have a really tough schedule with school but look at the bright side: at least we'll get to see each other every single day now… hopefully."

"I know it's going to be difficult with the schedules Jane. You're going to be sleeping while I go to school and I'll sleep while you work. I truly do hope that our schedules allow for time together at some point during the day."

"They will sweetheart; we'll work it out. We always do," Jane said as she hugged Maura close.

* * *

**So what do you all think? Is their time together going to be even less now that they will have completely different schedules? Will it lead to more trouble and jealousy or did our girls learn that lesson already? Thoughts?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next one peeps!=)**

* * *

"Hey Maur, what are you doing?" Jane walked into the kitchen and greeted Maura with a kiss. "Ma says hi."

"Be sure to tell her I said hello as well. I wanted to do something nice for my bébé on her first day on the job," Maura replied as she placed Jane's plate in front of her. "Shrimp Portofino for my love," Maura said. "Now I know you're not supposed to drink on the job, but since this is your first day I figured we shouldn't push you drinking right before your shift either; I opted for a soda for you and I hope that's alright."

"I hadn't even thought of that Maura, thank you. You spoil me so… GOD THIS IS DELICIOUS!" Jane let out a small moan as she savored one of her favorite dishes.

Maura just smiled back at her. "I'm glad you like it, love."

The two enjoyed their meal with light conversation. Maura talked about what she was currently working on in school and what projects she had coming up while Jane talked of her nervousness about meeting her new partner.

"I really do hope you get along with them fine bébé. I'm sure the department takes certain things into consideration and truly hope you click on some level."

"I do too Maur. This person and I are going to have to have absolute trust in one another… be able to take a bullet for the other so it better be someone I can get along with."

"What time does your shift start?"

"It starts at 7 and it's a 12 hour shift. It's going to be a loooooong night," Jane emphasized."

"I'm sure going to miss sleeping in your arms. I'll get used to it I suppose, but I didn't want it to be something I ever had to get used to," Maura said sadly. "At least all my classes start late morning at the earliest so I'll see you when you come home. We can have breakfast together before I leave for school and you won't go to bed on an empty stomach. The problem is going to be some afternoons. I know that some labs are going to take me a long time and I may not make it home in time to see you before you leave."

"I know Maur. At least we will still get to see each other every day; that counts for something. Let me just get started. Once I've been working the beat for a few months maybe I can submit a request to get a schedule change, who knows. Hopefully this will only be for a while."

"I hope so bébé… my schedule is only going to get worse once I start doing training and clinical rotations."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves baby. Let's just take it a day at a time, ok? We will figure it out when we come to that crossroads."

"Alright, that is quite sensible," Maura agreed.

"So I don't have to leave for another hour…" Jane commented as she was finishing up her dinner.

Maura looked at the clock and thought of her own schedule. "I have a paper to work on, but I can definitely postpone it until after you leave. What did you have in mind for that hour, officer?" Maura asked seductively.

They made eye contact and Jane wiggled her eyebrows and gave Maura one of her signature smiles. Maura laughed out loud. "You're going to have to shower again," she pointed out.

"Believe me when I tell you, it will be well worth it… unless you want to move it to the shower?" Jane suggested.

"Well, I _was_ planning on showering later anyway," Maura said. "How do you Americans say it? Killing two birds with one rock?"

It was Jane's turn to laugh. "Two birds with one stone Maur." She took Maura's hands in hers and practically dragged her towards the stairs. "Come on, I want to make the best of that hour!"

* * *

Jane dragged her feet inside the house a little after 8 in the morning. Her shift had been utterly boring, with not a single thing out of the ordinary during her patrol. Her partner it turned out was not a bad match either which was something she was quite grateful for.

"Jane? How was your first day on the job?" Maura asked as Jane made her way into the kitchen to see the blonde preparing the two of them breakfast.

"It was so completely boring Maur… I'm exhausted. It was so hard to stay awake! I'm definitely going to need a caffeine fix tonight!" Jane sat at the island.

"Breakfast is just about done bébé, and then you can get some rest. How was your partner?"

"He's seems like a good guy. His name is Rick. He's been a cop for 3 years already. He's about our age anyway since he joined the academy right out of high school."

"I'm glad it seems to be a good fit my love. I was worried for a while that you would have problems with that." Maura served the bacon and egg breakfast with toast on a plate and handed it to Jane who began devouring it the second it was in front of her.

"Man I'm so hungry! This is really good Maur, thank you!"

"You're welcome," Maura said as she began to eat her own breakfast. "I have class in one hour so I'm going to have to leave when I finish. There's a little surprise for you before I leave though."

"Oh yeah? What is it?" Jane asked in between mouthfuls.

"Finish your breakfast bébé, and then I'll give it to you."

They made their way up to their bedroom once they were done with their meal.

"I know it is incredibly difficult for me to sleep in the middle of the day because of sunlight. We've never really talked about it because it hasn't been an issue before but…"

"Yeah, it happens to me too," Jane filled in.

"I took a chance that you might have that issue, so I got you a little something." Maura opened their bedroom door and signaled towards the large windows.

Jane chuckled. "I'm definitely missing something, because they look the same to me as they did yesterday," she said.

Maura walked over to the night stand and pulled out a remote. "Here," she said. "Push this button."

Jane did as she was told. A very soft whirring sound was heard as blinds were lowered over the windows blocking the sun out completely. Jane looked around the room and couldn't tell if it was day or night out.

"Maura, this is wonderful! Thank you so much baby, I LOVE IT!" She wrapped Maura up in a huge hug and kissed her for good measure.

"I'm glad it's something that's going to be useful for you my love, that was the whole point," Maura said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, I'm definitely gonna rest up now," Jane said as she went into the closet to get out a change of clothes. She came out a minute later, dressed and ready for bed. "So will I get to see you before I leave tonight?" she asked Maura.

"Yes, I'll be home before you leave, love."

"Ok baby, well have a good day at school." Jane kissed Maura once more.

"You get plenty of rest bébé, and I'll see you tonight." Maura smiled at Jane once more before exiting the room and continuing on with her day.

Jane climbed into bed with a satisfied smile. She really did luck out in the girlfriend department. Maura was always so thoughtful and caring… she was going to have to do something extra nice for the blonde in appreciation of her gift.

* * *

**Is Jane a lucky woman or what? Let me hear it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the next chapter everyone!:) is é seo ar do shon mo ghrá. Tá grá agam duit.**

* * *

Jane and Maura both continued being busy with school and work, tying to work with their schedules and around them as much as they would allow. They were still able to have breakfast every morning, but Maura missing Jane when she finally got home was happening more frequently to both their dismays.

January had raced by and before either of them knew it, Valentine's Day was around the corner. Maura had been caught off guard with the date, but she'd known that it was going to be a probability and so had bought her gift for Jane weeks before. She made sure to have the evening open, not scheduling any labs and thankfully didn't have to worry about any late classes. Jane, by some spark of luck, had managed to get the day off as well and so they would be spending most of the day together.

Jane had told Maura the night before that she was going to be taking her out, and that she should dress in one of those cocktail dress thingies that just drove her mad with desire. Maura had chuckled at Jane's description and agreed; she loved any excuse to dress up in one of her many designer dresses. She was giving herself one last look in the mirror when she heard the doorbell sound downstairs. Puzzled, she exited the bed room and took the stairs down to the front door. She opened the door and was left completely speechless: an impeccably dressed Jane stood before her, resting her arm against the door frame while she looked at Maura with a seductive gaze.

"Hey beautiful. You look incredible; these are for you," she said as she handed Maura a bouquet of lilies.

Maura blushed slightly at Jane's continuing stare. She was wearing a blush colored bandage dress with beaded cap sleeves and a portrait neckline and matched it with nude pumps. The formfitting dress accentuated Maura's curves nicely. "Thank you Jane; you look incredible yourself. You got a new suit!"

Jane chuckled as she looked down at herself. She'd gone out and purchased a tailored suit which fit her slender body to perfection. She paired it with a midnight purple button down and black pumps. "I did," she said. "Thank you. Are you ready to go?"

"I am," Maura nodded. "Let me just put these in some water before we leave." She began walking towards the kitchen in search of a vase. "Why did you ring the doorbell? You took me by surprise."

"That was the point baby. I'm going to do things right tonight," Jane said with a wink which made Maura swoon.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going?" Maura asked excitedly.

"I thought we might check out that restaurant you've been talking about so much lately… Le Beau Truc?"

"Jane! You have to make reservations months in advance for that restaurant… how did you get us in?!"

"I pulled some strings," Jane said coolly. "Nothing but the best for my baby."

Maura, flowers taken care of, crossed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around Jane before kissing her passionately. "I can't wait," she said. "If I forget to tell you later on tonight, I had a great time."

"How do you know if we haven't even started yet?" Jane asked her.

"Because I'm with you bébé, and that's a given."

* * *

Jane had done her research beforehand and so was not shocked at the elegance and prices Le Beau Truc had to offer. It didn't matter; everything was going according to plan and that was all that mattered to her. Once the main course was had, one which Maura had gushed endlessly about, she signaled the waiter for dessert and a bottle of champagne. He nodded back knowingly, and went about his other tables.

"I hope you're enjoying yourself tonight," she said as she took Maura's hand in hers.

"Oh yes Jane! This is incredible. You've made this an unforgettable night. Thank you so much! In all the excitement, I forgot your gift at the house, I'm so sorry bébé."

"No, not to worry baby, that's perfect. I'll have it when we get back home." She cleared her throat softly and mentally prepared herself for what she was about to do. "Listen Maur… I'm very happy that you've enjoyed tonight, which was the whole point of coming here. I wanted you to experience something you've wanted to try for a while. My night was made when you opened the door, looking as beautiful as you do. I wanted tonight to be a night both of us would remember, and so I thought long and hard as to what I wanted to do… then it hit me… it didn't matter what we did tonight, because as you mentioned earlier, we would be together, and that's all I've ever wanted. You changed my life inside a tent in the middle of nowhere nearly six years ago. I've been a completely different person since then, a better person, and I owe it all to you… for being the person you are, for loving me as you do. I love you Maura Dorthea Isles. I love you with every fiber of my being and I can't picture the rest of my life without you in it." Jane pulled out a small velvet box from her pocket. Maura gasped the moment she spotted it. Jane rose from her chair and went to kneel beside Maura. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you… I want to grow old with you. Maura, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Tears filled Maura's eyes and threatened to spill as she nodded in agreement. "Yes, yes Jane, I will marry you! I love you!"

Jane's smile lit up the room as she took the small platinum ring with a solitaire diamond and placed it on Maura's finger. She leaned up and kissed her as passionately as she could. "I love you too, amore," she said as tears of happiness slid down their cheeks.

* * *

**I know you all have some feelings or opinions on this. Who wants another chapter tonight? Let me hear it!**


	13. Chapter 13

The two left the restaurant after their celebratory champagne. Jane drove them back home, though she had a hard time keeping her eyes on the road; she kept looking at Maura and admiring how she glowed even more that she was her fiancée. Fiancée, she liked that word. She liked the way it sounded… the way Maura's ring sparkled with every hand movement.

"Where are you bébé?" Maura asked with a soft smile.

"I'm right here sweetheart, what do you mean?"

"It looks like you're deep in thought," Maura observed.

Jane grinned sheepishly. "I am. I'm just thinking about how you look even more beautiful now that you are officially my fiancée. You're positively glowing Maur, you look absolutely beautiful… and you're all mine."

"I am my love, all yours," Maura replied as she took Jane's right hand in hers. "I can't wait until we get home. We have even more to celebrate now!"

Maura's words made Jane step on the accelerator even more, getting them home in record time. Maura didn't usually condone Jane's reckless driving but hadn't said a word about it this time around. They had barely made it in the door when she felt herself being pushed against the door, Jane assaulting all her senses at once and making her even madder with desire for the brunette.

"God Maur… you look so fucking sexy… I've wanted to undress you all night." Jane dragged her tongue over Maura's favorite spot on her neck before biting down on it gently, marking the blonde and making her moan loudly in the process.

"Then I'm sure you have an idea on what I had to do to restrain myself from taking you in the restaurant," Maura replied as she kissed Jane back fervently. Jane began unzipping Maura's dress and slid it off her to reveal a matching set of lace lingerie. "God woman, what you do to me!" she cried as she looked over the blonde's body hungrily. Maura let out a small yelp as Jane took scooped her up in her arms and began the short distance to their bedroom. She wrapped her arms around Jane's neck and began kissing on Jane's neck, which nearly caused Jane to drop her in the process. "You don't want to do that baby, not yet," Jane said as she continued climbing the stairs.

She made it into the bedroom and semi-threw Maura onto the bed before straddling her. "Have I told you that you look sexier than ever with that ring on?" she asked Maura.

"No you hadn't mentioned that," Maura played along. "I think we're going to have to get you a ring as well so that I can see things from your point of view."

"I don't know, I kinda like having the upper hand right now," Jane commented. "I like the view right now too," she continued as she got a front row seat to Maura's breasts. "You have a rack of God," she said before she lowered her lips onto Maura's breast and took a taut nipple between her teeth.

Maura moaned Jane's name as she felt her insides burn with desire, her blood rushing from her entire body down to her center. She raised her hands to graze her fingers down Jane's toned arms and up her stomach before focusing on undressing the brunette above her. She fumbled with shirt buttons until it was too much and Jane took over, helping her partner with the tedious process. Both women were completely naked seconds later, with Jane still straddling an out of breath Maura. Contact had yet to be made where Maura wanted it most, and Jane knew it. She lifted herself off the blonde before lowering herself again. This time, she felt their centers connect, with their throbbing clits rubbing against one another.

"Move with me baby, follow me," Jane breathed out as she began to grind into Maura while kneading the blonde's breasts.

Maura moved in time with her lover, thrusting her hips up as Jane thrust downward, their very souls connecting with each movement made between the two. "Jane… I'm close…"

"I know baby… I am too… come with me…" moans and names were yelled out as both women had a powerful orgasm crash into them. They held onto one another tightly as the aftershocks continued, with them continuing to move against one another until they could no more. Jane collapsed onto Maura before moving off to the side and spooning the blonde from behind.

"Happy Valentine's Day bébé… we still have your present to do," Maura said sleepily.

"Rest tesoro, we'll do it in the morning," was Jane's reply. The last thing she felt was the warm metal against her as Maura wrapped her hand against Jane's arm.

* * *

**I know this is the shortest chapter so far, but I figured I'd give you all another one to read before the night was over and I'm about to collapse lol. I hope you liked it despite its length!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry I've been away peeps! Life got in the way... here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Finals for Maura were coming up quickly. She and Jane started spending less time together since it was the end of the semester. What used to be every day breakfasts turned into once or twice a week since Maura spent most of her waking time at the library or labs at school. She and Jane did argue over it occasionally but Jane was more understanding since she knew she would have Maura to herself for a couple of months before the start of the next school year.

The week of finals arrived. Jane was coming in from her night shift around 8 am as usual. She hadn't seen Maura's Prius in the driveway and so assumed the blonde had gone to school already. She walked into the house and into the kitchen to find a plate of food waiting for her on the stove with a note beside it.

_Hey bébé,_

_I'm sorry I'm not able to have breakfast with you today; I had to go in early for some last minute studying before my first final. Wish me luck and I'll see you tonight before you leave for work._

_I love you,_

_Maura._

"Good luck Maura," Jane said aloud before taking the plate off the stove and putting it in the microwave to heat it up. She had to give it to Maura… even going in early and all she still had time to make Jane breakfast. Once she was done, Jane put the dish in the dishwasher and cleaned up after herself before going upstairs to take a long, hot shower. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, thinking that she'd at least get to see her woman before her shift that night.

* * *

Maura walked into their home a little after 5 that afternoon. Her first final had gone even better than expected, to which she accredited studying and hard work. She peeked in the kitchen and was happy to see that Jane had picked up after herself. She went into their office, put her things in order, and then headed into their bedroom. She turned her attention to the bed to see a sleeping Jane sprawled on the mattress. Looking at the clock and realizing Jane had about 90 minutes before she had to go into work, she quickly went and changed before slipping in between the sheets and wrapping her arms around the brunette.

"Hey Maur, how'd your test go baby?" Jane asked groggily.

"It went absolutely great bébé! It went even better than I imagined it would," Maura said quietly but with a hint of excitement to her voice.

"That's great honey!" Jane replied before snuggling in closer to the blonde. "Are you going to join me for a little while? My alarm hasn't gone off yet."

Maura smiled at Jane. "Yes, I thought we might be able to lay down together for a bit before I go downstairs to fix us something quick for dinner."

"Ok sweetheart… Sleep with me for a little while, I'll see you again soon," Jane replied before passing out once more.

Unable to sleep due to the excitement coursing through her body, Maura was content to just lay there and keep the brunette company as she slept.

Jane's alarm went off about thirty minutes later. When she awoke, she noticed Maura had already gone and assumed the blonde was downstairs making dinner. Quickly stretching, she rose from the bed and got cleaned up before changing into her uniform and getting ready to head downstairs. Her sense of smell was hit with the pleasant smell of pasta as soon as she reached the stairs… she loved her pasta!

"Hey Maur, what's for dinner?" she asked as she went up to the blonde to give her a proper kiss hello.

"I'm making chicken piccata bébé, it's almost done."

"Sounds great!" Jane grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and went to sit by the island.

"Jane, there's something I wanted to talk to you about," Maura said once dinner was served and both women were seated.

"Oh yeah? What about baby?" Jane asked as she began eating her dinner.

"Well as you know, this will be my last week of my first year of medical school. I've been doing some research and trying to figure out what courses I'm going to be taking next year. Now, one doesn't have to choose a specialty until after medical school is finished, but it does help if you know which field you're going into beforehand… it can help determine which courses and electives you want to take while in medical school."

"Ok… that makes sense," Jane stated as she listened intently to Maura's words.

"I hadn't really thought about what type of doctor I wanted to be… not until recently. The more I thought about it the more it made sense to me…"

"What kind of doctor do you want to be Maur?" Jane asked curiously.

"I want to be a pathologist… more specifically a forensic pathologist," Maura declared with a smile on her face.

"You want to work with dead people?" Jane asked, trying to make sure she heard correctly.

"Pathologists work on cadavers to determine cause of death so, yes."

Jane thought over what Maura had just said. "That certainly sounds like a surprise Maur. I wasn't expecting that… but if that's what you want to do, then that's great sweetheart!"

"Jane, don't you realize what this means?"

"I'm a little slow today Maur, you're going to have to break it down for me."

"My goal in life is to speak for the dead, for those who can no longer speak for themselves. Once I graduate from medical school and do my residency, I want to work as a pathologist for the Commonwealth…"

Realization began to form on Jane's features. "So that means that if you work for the Commonwealth and I become the detective I want to be, we may actually end up working together?!"

"That's certainly a possibility! What do you think?" Maura asked excitedly.

Jane jumped up from her seat, took Maura in her arms and spun her happily. "I think that's wonderful Maura! It'd be great if we could get to work together!"

"Keep in mind Jane… I'm still only a student, with many years of study to go, and you still have to make detective. There's no doubt in my mind that both of us will achieve our goals, it will just take time to get there… there will come a point… we will work together."

"I don't care how long it takes Maur… the prospect of us being a team together at work is great! This is wonderful news baby!"

Maura laughed good-naturedly. "That's what I'd hoped for, my love," she said as she looked at Jane adoringly.

* * *

**So Maura has decided on her specialty... will our ladies be patient enough to wait for the time to pass for them to be able to work together? A long road awaits for Jane on her way to becoming a detective and for Maura to be the pathologist she dreams of being. Let me hear it!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone! I should start off by apologizing. I know it's been ages since I've last updated any of my stories. I got hit with a really bad case of bronchitis and it made me miserable for weeks. I'm finally getting over it. Thank you for those who asked and wished me well regarding my whereabouts. Being sick left me drained and pretty much brain dead so ideas and the willpower to write were hard to come by. Now that I'm better, I hope to resume my usual posting schedule. I will try my best! I assure you, at least I won't make you wait as long this time;) Thanks for sticking around! This next chapter isn't perfect, but I figured it was good enough to get me into my groove again... happy reading!**

* * *

Jane walked into the house, footsteps dragging and shoulders hunched. She'd had a hell of a shift which had included a chase of a suspect by foot and ended with her tackling him to the ground. She'd gotten an elbow to the stomach, which was the reason why she hunched over, massaging the injured area tenderly.

She noticed something was different the moment she set foot in the kitchen. Maura was usually preparing breakfast or if she had to go in early, would leave something out for her to eat before going to bed. Not that she was going to complain at the lack of food, but she had gotten used to being spoiled by her fiancée. She was about to skip breakfast altogether and turn to head upstairs for a shower when a note caught her eye. Puzzled that she hadn't seen it before, she turned back and grabbed it off the magnet on the fridge.

_My love,_

_I'm sorry I didn't have breakfast ready for you this morning. Something came up and I wasn't left with time to prepare breakfast… forgive me? I'll make it up to you._

_I love you,_

_Maura_

"Something came up?" Jane questioned aloud. Things were getting stranger. Maura never left anything that vague. She made a point to ask her about it later. Deciding that she wouldn't be able to skip breakfast, she opened the fridge and quickly got herself a bowl of cereal. She set the bowl on the island and began to eat, wondering just what Maura was up to. Once finished, she washed the bowl quickly and headed upstairs. She stopped about 4 stairs up. There was a red rose at the top of the stairs with another note next to it. She climbed up the remaining stairs and reached for both the flower and the note.

_I hope you didn't have a rough night, officer. _Jane snorted. _I love you._

"I love you too Maur," she said, before she continued onward. She turned onto the hallway and noticed rose petals scattered on the floor leading to the master bedroom. Little tea light candles floating in a transparent bowl lit her way ahead. _Maura's still here._ She inhaled the smell of roses as she continued down the hall taking small steps to enjoy the surprise Maura had left for her. When she made it to the door, another note was taped to it.

_You made it bébé. I thought about different ways to do this, but this is the one that made most sense to me. Come into our room so I can give you a proper welcome home. I love you._

Jane smiled at Maura's words as she reached for the door handle. Opening the bedroom, she noticed that the blinds were down and lights off. The only light in the room was coming from the multitude of candles strategically placed around the room. More rose petals were scattered on the floor and on the bed, though Maura was nowhere to be seen.

A final note lay on the bed, along with an envelope. Jane reached for the note first.

_My love,_

_You've been ever so patient with me all these years; ever since the beginning of medical school. I know we've had an incredibly rough schedule and I thank you for being understanding with my academic demands. Graduation is only a couple of months away, and I can honestly say that I wouldn't have been able to do any of this without you by my side. You've been my guidance, my light, my soul mate. What you are about to read is going to determine the next stage of our lives. I'm more convinced that I belong with you with each passing day. I love you Jane, and hope that you're ready for the next part of our journey together. I know I'll be ready for anything as long as I have you with me._

_I love you,_

_Maura_

Jane, slightly teary-eyed, finished reading the note. She put it aside as she reached for the envelope. It was addressed to Maura, from the Cambridge University. She quickly opened it and began to read its contents.

"Dear Ms. Isles, it is with great pleasure that we inform you of your acceptance into our pathology residency training program…. Oh my God! Maura!" Jane yelled out for Maura, who unbeknownst to her had been standing a few feet behind her. Jane turned to see an elated Maura before her, gauging her reaction. "You got into the pathology residency program?! That's terrific! I mean, I knew you would, but it's great to see it happen! Congratulations baby! I'm soooo proud of you!" Jane took the few steps that separated the two, lifted Maura into the air and spun her around in joy.

"Jane, baby, stop," Maura said, laughing. "We're going to get dizzy." Jane finally stopped spinning them both and set Maura on the ground. "I got the letter last night when I got home. I couldn't wait to tell you."

"It's just amazing Maura… all your hard work has paid off. First college, then medical school, and now this. How many years are we talking about here?"

"The program is to last four years," Maura replied instantly.

"Four years? Damn, that's a long time," Jane observed.

"I know bébé, but we can make this work. We've been doing really well so far," Maura commented.

"I know we have Maur, and I've no doubt we can get through this just like the last time. You're finally going to be a resident. That's truly special honey. I can't tell you just how happy I am for you."

"Thank you Jane. I'm happy too… for both of us. You know what the end of medical school means."

"Yeah, the start of residency," Jane teased.

Maura chuckled. "Yes, it does. But don't forget what we've talked about… what we've planned. The end of medical school doesn't only mean the beginning of a new stage of my professional career, but also a new stage in our lives. You agreed to wait, and you have. You've been patient, incredibly so… but now it's time."

Jane smiled at her fiancée, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"Get ready bébé, we have a wedding to plan!"


End file.
